


Mystery Person

by sunny_seize



Series: Twitter Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_seize/pseuds/sunny_seize
Summary: Another twitter short fic ft. kuroken
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Twitter Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912138
Kudos: 31





	Mystery Person

Kenma heard the quiet snick of his office door opening. It wasn't his actual office. It was the room he used for streaming at home. Usually, no one interrupted him while he had the door closed - an indication that he was currently streaming. Only a select few would dare come in.

He glanced over and found Kuroo entering in. He looked exhausted, and Kenma noticed he was holding a textbook in hand. Kuroo held it up and then pointed to the couch situated next to Kenma's set up.

Kenma nodded, then announced he was taking a short break.

As the screen cut out, Kuroo got comfortable on the couch.

Kenma rearranged his set up so he could sit with Kuroo on the couch, then he went to the bathroom. On his way back, he grabbed a couple snack items from the kitchen and filled up two water bottles.

He carried everything back to the streaming room, and Kuroo helped him put everything down without dropping anything.

Kuroo thanked him as he grabbed one of the water bottles and opened up a snack bag. Kenma just smiled and got comfortable on the couch. He started streaming again, making sure Kuroo wasn't in the video feed. Every time Kenma had an interruption occur, his fans wouldn't stop speculating about his friends.

Fukunaga had been apologetic the time it happened to him, but he did joke about some of the comments that Kenma's fans had made. They all assumed Kenma had to be dating Fukunaga because Kenma had willingly let Fukunaga give him a side hug goodbye. Now, every time they saw each other, Fukunaga asked Kenma how his favorite boyfriend was doing. Kenma would just roll his eyes, but he thought it was a little funny too.

Kenma couldn't even imagine what would happen if his fans got a glimpse of how he interacted with Kuroo. Or heavens forbid Bokuto. Bokuto was handsy enough with strangers, let alone people he considers friends. Now that Kenma's thinking about it, it's no wonder Akaashi has becomes just a physically affectionate. It amuses Kuroo to no end, but Akaashi tends to shrug it off. He always did say he liked Bokuto's hugs.

Kenma shakes off those thoughts and gets back into the flow of the game. He's quietly explaining how the flying raptors are only distracting the player away from the real challenge, when he notices his comment section buzzing.

"How is he eating and talking at the same time?"

"Is he eating? Maybe there's someone else in the room!"

"He did take a break, and it looks like he's not sitting in his usual chair! Maybe on a couch? We can't see the other side of the couch!"

"I bet someone is in the room with him!"

"Kodzuken show us please????"

Kenma glances back over at Kuroo. He's been eating carrots while penciling notes into the textbook, and Kenma thinks his mic probably picked up some of the crunch sounds.

He glances back at the comments, only to find more.

"He's totally looking at something off screen! Or maybe it's someone?"

"Ah, Kodzuken looks so happy! I wonder if it's one of his friends?"

"Please show us who's there?"

"Guys, don't be so nosy all the time! He's streaming, and I'm trying to listen to his explanation! Thanks!"

Kenma just gives a tiny smile before continuing his explanation. Once he gets to a good stopping point, he ends the stream, much to the disappointment of some of his fans.

He relaxes back into the couch and sticks his feet underneath Kuroo's thighs. Kuroo is warm, and Kenma's feet are cold.

Kuroo glances at him and flashes him a grin. "Done for today?"

Kenma nods and slumps down to get more comfortable.

"Akaashi texted me earlier and told me Bokuto was going to be coming back to Tokyo for a visit. We should all try to meet up together."

Kenma nods at the suggestion.

It would be good to see them again. It's been a while since he was able to talk with Akaashi and see Bokuto. He thinks about the other two often and hopes they've been doing okay. As Kuroo turns back to his studying, Kenma slowly drifts off to sleep, surrounded by warmth and pleasantness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~  
> follow me on [Twitter?](https://twitter.com/sunny_seize)


End file.
